Entre les lignes
by lunny
Summary: Doméki, tu m’énerves. Comme entrée en matière pour une lettre, ce n’est pas glorieux. Enfin, c’était tout ce qu’on pouvait attendre de Watanuki. Léger DomékixWatanuki


**Titre :** Entre les lignes

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp. Et tant mieux, parce que bien que j'adore notre cher Watanuki, je ne pense pas être capable de le supporter.

**Genre :** Romance en antithèse sous format d'une lettre.

**Avertissement :**shonen-ai donc homophobes fuyez il est encore temps. La plus grande partie de ce one est à la première personne donc si c'est pas votre tasse de thé libre à vous de fuir aussi

**Résumé :** « Doméki, tu m'énerves. » Comme entrée en matière pour une lettre, ce n'est pas glorieux. Enfin, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre de Watanuki. Léger DomékixWatanuki

**Note **: Idées stupides sur les lettres d'amour à la façon Watanuki. (Bon c'est plus vraiment une lettre d'amour dans ce cas là.) Un peu d'amour non conventionnel en quelque sorte ou une lettre contradictoire un peu comme la haine du médium.

**Bonne lecture !**

Doméki,

Tu m'énerves.

Enfin rien de nouveau à cela. Chaque jour, tu trouves un moyen pour me pourrir l'existence. Comme te présenter chaque midi et réclamer ton bentô ou comme s'immiscer entre moi et Himawari-chan. J'ai l'impression que chaque jour, tu te décides à me pourrir un peu plus la vie dans le souhait de m'énerver. Parce que tu aimes m'énerver, je le sais. Tu adores me voir crier contre toi et perdre le contrôle. Je le sais car j'ai remarqué que tu me taquinais toujours moi et seulement moi. Tu ne t'es jamais permis ce genre de comportement avec un autre que moi.

Peut-être que c'est ta façon à toi pour me montrer que je suis spécial.

Parce que ne le nies pas je suis spécial.

Du moins, tu m'accordes plus d'attention que les autres. Tu cherches toujours à savoir quels genres de clients Yûko s'occupe. Et j'ai remarqué que tu étais plus attentif quand j'étais concerné. Résultat tu es toujours attentif. C'est vrai que j'ai la manie de vouloir aider les autres et que ça doit te causer bien des misères. Mais, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois, que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de spécial pour moi.

Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je cesserai de te détester.

Je déteste sentir ton regard toujours posé sur moi. Plus que te moquer, bien des fois j'ai l'impression malsaine que tu me juges. Ça doit être normal d'un côté. Tu dois sûrement te demander si je valais la peine de risquer ta vie. Mais je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui décides de risquer ta vie. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Et je ne te demanderai jamais quelque chose de tel. Ne crois pas que c'est parce que je t'apprécie ou quelque chose de ce genre là. C'est juste que je ne demanderai rien de tel à personne. Ne te méprends pas, même si je doute que tu puisses penser quelque chose de tel. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir à travers ton masque Doméki. Alors je ne sais jamais à quoi tu penses.

Tu ne t'es jamais dis que ça pouvait être frustrant, pour ton entourage, de ne jamais savoir ce que tu penses ?

Je t'assure que c'est frustrant. Ton visage est impassible et impersonnel au possible. Et je ne suis pas comme Yûko, à pouvoir lire dans les regards ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je ne peux voir que ce qu'on veut bien me montrer. Et toi, tu ne veux rien me montrer. Enfin, tu ne montres rien à personne de toutes façons. Bien que quelques fois, tu sembles moqueur et aussi plus rarement inquiet. Et bizarrement les seules fois où j'ai vu ces deux expressions, ça se rapportait à moi. Je dois être vraiment important pour toi, Doméki.

Et cette lettre doit te blesser, non ?

Quand je te dis que je te déteste… ça doit te blesser, non ? Ce n'est jamais plaisant quand quelqu'un nous apprécie dit qu'il nous déteste. Pourtant je t'avouerai le contraire est faux. C'est simple, j'ai beau te détester, le fait de savoir que tu m'apprécies me fait plaisir. C'est toujours plaisant d'être apprécié. Même par quelqu'un qu'on déteste. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit entièrement vrai. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'appréciais. Pas que j'ai envie de l'entendre. Mais si tu me disais « je t'aime » alors je pourrai savoir ce qu'on ressent quand quelqu'un nous déteste dit qu'il nous apprécie.

Mais tu ne le diras pas n'est-ce pas.

Sans un mot, sans jamais le dire, le fait que tu m'apprécies est devenue une certitude. Parce que tu sais te faire comprendre dans tes actes et tes gestes. Tu ne te rabaisseras jamais à dire que tu m'apprécies, pourtant je l'ai compris. Tu ne diras jamais à quelqu'un que tu le déteste, tu lui feras comprendre. Mais est-ce que tu peux vraiment détester quelqu'un, Doméki ?

Tu te comporte toujours avec équité avec les gens.

Jamais un mot trop haut, toujours aimable et serviable. Tu te comporte toujours de la même façon. Que ça soit avec des inconnus ou Himawari-chan ou même Yûko. Toujours de cette même façon. Avec un profond respect et amabilité. Quelque fois, je me demande pourquoi tu ne te comportes pas comme ça avec moi. Avec cette attitude prévenante et courtoise. Si tu te comportais comme ça avec moi, est-ce que je t'apprécierai ? Je l'ignore, parce que tu ne te comportes jamais de cette façon avec moi. Alors que je me disputais avec toi, Himawari a dit qu'on étaient très proches et qu'elle connaissait quelques filles m'enviant ma relation privilégié avec toi. C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'enviait quelque chose. Je me suis alors rendu compte que j'étais la personne la plus proche de toi. Mais je me suis posé des questions. Tu sais, je me demande, Doméki…

Tu me déteste ?

Tu es toujours un peu cruel avec moi. Et des fois, j'ai l'impression que ton regard se fait colérique contre moi. Tu dis que je suis un idiot et je réponds que tu es un imbécile. Pourtant… Peut-être que je me suis trompé et que tu me déteste aussi. Et tous ces gestes je les ai mal interprétés. Tous ce que j'ai pris pour des preuves d'amitié étaient peut-être simplement des déclarations de ta haine.

Et le simple fait de penser que tu me détestes me fait souffrir quelque peu.

Je devrai m'en réjouir. Je devrai être content de la réciprocité de ce sentiment. Je devrai me réjouir de la haine que tu me portes comme je me réjouis de la haine que je te porte. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'en retire aucune joie, juste de la peine. Parce que même si je te déteste, penser qu'il en est de même pour toi me dérange et me blesse étrangement. Détester est bien plus facile que de se faire détester. Et je sais que je ne mérite pas cette haine. J'essaie de faire des efforts envers toi. Je me dis, demain, j'essaierai d'être un tout petit plus gentil, pas trop car tu pourrais te méprendre et penser que je commence à t'apprécier, mais le lendemain, il faut toujours que tu trouves un moyen de m'énerver et ma résolution s'envole tandis que je te réponds. Alors, c'est injuste si tu me détestes, parce que je n'ai rien fait pour cela. C'est toujours toi qui me cherches des ennuis, il faut bien que je réponde.

C'est un juste retour des choses.

Moi, j'ai bien plus de raisons de te détester que tu en aies de me haïr. Et tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Parce que je ne suis pas aussi cruel envers toi que tu l'es avec moi. Tu sais tout ce que je pense, tu sais que je te déteste, tu sais bien ce que je ressens envers la plupart des gens… Mais toi, tu es bien plus cruel. Je ne sais jamais si ce que je fais te plaît ou t'horripile. Je ne sais jamais à quoi tu penses. Je ne sais jamais si tu m'apprécies vraiment ou me détestes profondément. Je ne sais jamais si tu me considères comme un ami ou juste un type amusant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de moi ou de Himawari ou de Yûko ou même de Mokona. Parce que tu ne me dis jamais rien. Tu te contentes de m'écouter et de me répondre. Et quand j'attends en silence que tu t'adresses à moi, tu ne me dis jamais rien. Et ton silence est bien la réponse la plus cruelle.

Peut-être que tu n'éprouves pas le besoin de te confier à moi.

Mais moi, j'éprouve le besoin que tu parles enfin. Tu peux bien le comprendre. Je sais que je suis la personne la plus proche de toi. Et si tu me considères comme tel, tu devrais au moins te confier à moi. Je ne te demande pas de me livrer tes secrets. Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire. Mais si tu me confiais juste un tout petit peu du mystère que tu es, je crois que je finirai par te comprendre quelque peu. Et la compréhension n'est-il pas le premier pas vers l'amitié ? J'aimerai te comprendre un tout petit peu Doméki. Parce que je me lasse de te détester.

Et que je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ressens le besoin de t'apprécier.

Tu dois me trouver stupide, c'est bien moi qui se complaisais dans cette haine. Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est fatiguant de te détester. A quel point ça me frustre de ne pas pouvoir te remercier comme il se doit, car je n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus de ma haine. De toujours m'énerver sans cesse contre toi, pour ne pas oublier que je te déteste. De sans cesse devoir fuir ta présence, car je ne dois pas te supporter. De toujours râler un peu, parce que tu pourrais te douter de quelque chose.

D'essayer sans cesse d'oublier que je pourrai venir à t'apprécier.

Je ne comprends pas ce besoin, ni quand il a pu se manifester. Je crois qu'à force de rester longtemps à côté de toi, j'ai pu voir ton comportement envers les autres, et j'ai commencé à les envier. Sans vraie raison, car tu avais beau être aimable avec eux, tu n'étais proche que de moi. Mais tu as beau être proche de moi, j'ai quelques fois l'impression que les jeunes filles qui te traquent sans arrêt en savent bien plus sur toi que moi. Et je trouve ça injuste. Pourquoi n'en sais-je pas autant ?

La plupart des gens pensent que nous sommes des meilleurs amis.

Mais ils se trompent. Les meilleurs amis ne font pas des missions pour une profiteuse alcoolique. Ils ne se sauvent pas la vie. Ils ne rencontrent pas des créatures étranges sorties d'on ne sait d'où. Un meilleur ami ne donne pas son œil à l'autre… Un meilleur ami ne se sacrifie pas de cette façon. Parce que s'il était vraiment son meilleur ami, il saurait qu'il s'en fichait de cet œil. Il aurait su que ce n'était pas important… Parce ce que le fait qu'ils aillent bien tous les deux lui suffisait. Des meilleurs amis ne s'insultent pas mutuellement…. Des meilleurs amis ne font pas ce genre de choses.

Nous ne sommes pas de meilleurs amis, Doméki.

Des meilleurs amis rigolent ensembles. Des meilleurs amis savent tout l'un sur l'autre. Des meilleurs amis ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre. Des meilleurs amis font des sorties au cinéma pour aller voir le dernier film d'action. Des meilleurs amis s'invitent toujours l'un chez l'autre pour jouer à la console. Des meilleurs amis comparent les filles pour savoir laquelle est la plus mignonne. Des meilleurs amis font des blagues stupides. Des meilleurs amis font ce genre de choses, du moins je me suis toujours dit que ça devrait se passer comme ça si j'avais un meilleur ami. Mais on ne fait jamais rien de tout ça.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre, Doméki ?

On m'a dit que mon destin était lié au tien. Tu es la personne que je déteste le plus. Et paradoxalement je suis la personne la plus proche de toi. Mais qu'est–ce que ça fait de nous, Doméki ? Ça ne fait de nous ni des amis ni des ennemis. Et je ne connais aucune autre catégorie où te placer. Peut-être que je devrais te garder une place à part le temps de trouver. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai besoin de savoir. Et tout ça, m'énerve. Tout ça est de ta faute. Si tu me détestais profondément, alors nous serions ennemis. Et si tu avais un comportement plus normal vis à vis de moi, nous serions des amis. Tout ça, c'est à cause de ton comportement indéchiffrable. Mais je crois que j'ai finis par comprendre que si tu avais ce comportement, c'est que tu ne souhaitais entrer dans aucune de ces deux catégories.

Mais je me trompe sûrement.

Mais je te déteste de plus en plus, bien que ça devienne de plus en plus dur de te détester. Parce que depuis un moment, cette question m'obsède. Savoir ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Et je ne cesse d'essayer de décrypter chacun de tes gestes, dans l'espoir de comprendre un peu mieux. J'ai appris pas mal de choses sur toi. C'est fou ce qu'on apprend à force d'observation. J'ai ainsi appris que tu n'aimais pas les concombres (bien que tu me sois gardé de me le dire depuis tout ce temps). J'ai remarqué que tu ne les mangeais jamais et les laissais dans un coin de ton assiette. Si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurai simplement cessé de mettre du concombre dans mes plats. Quand je t'ai proposé, plus ou moins forcé, des chocolats, tu t'es emparé du chocolat noir. J'en déduis donc que tu le préfères au chocolat blanc ou au lait. Et j'ai bien d'autres exemples. Ainsi, quand tes yeux s'assombrissent, tu es en colère et quand tes paupières s'abaissent un peu plus qu'à leur habitude (quelques millièmes de centimètres peut-être) c'est que tu es apaisé. Ce ne sont que quelques exemples sur tout ce que j'ai observé. Ça me plaisait étrangement de t'observer. C'était instructif et amusant. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je me suis pris au jeu. Et je cherchai toujours la signification de tes gestes quand j'étais à tes côtés. Et je me suis mis à collectionner ces petits bouts de toi. Et je crois que je commence à te comprendre un tout petit peu. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je me suis mis à te détester plus encore. Parce que j'avais l'impression de devoir voler ces petits bouts de toi pour te comprendre. Et que ça me rendait coupable.

Mais ça ne m'a pas permis de répondre à cette question.

Et c'est devenu une obsession. Je ne cessai de rester à tes côtés dans l'espoir de pouvoir déchiffrer les gestes que tu avais. Et quand je n'étais pas à côté de toi, je me suis mis à penser à toi. A me repasser les moments où je t'observai et j'essayais de déchiffrer tes pensées. Sans grand succès, tu dois sûrement le savoir, mais je m'obstinais. Parce que ça me paraissait important de savoir la façon dont nous étions liés. Mais j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais aucun indice. J'en apprenais plus sur toi bien sûr. Mais pas sur nous.

Tu es tellement frustrant, Doméki !

J'avais beau passer mon temps avec toi, tu ne semblais pas plus ou moins heureux. Ça te semblait égal. Tu me provoquais toujours autant, mais tu demeurais toujours aussi mystérieux. Même pour moi, tu restais une énigme. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, tu as commencé à occuper mes pensées. Petit à petit, tu commençais à m'obséder. Et passer trop de temps loin de toi me semblait de moins en moins supportable et de plus en plus détestable. Je cherchais sans cesse ta compagnie. Dans l'espoir de te comprendre. Mais le temps que je passai avec toi ne cessait d'augmenter sans que je ne m'en satisfasse. Et même au contraire, plus je passai de temps avec toi, plus je désirais augmenter les minutes passées ensembles.

Et plus je te détestais de me faire sentir comme cela.

Et ça ne s'arrêtai pas là. Au contraire, ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Tu as commencé à occuper toutes mes pensées, éclipsant toutes les autres. Il m'arrivait souvent de passer une journée entière sans, ne serait-ce une fois, penser à Himawari. Et plus je m'en rendais compte, plus je réalisai ce qui m'arrivait. Tu étais devenu une obsession. Une sorte de drogue dont je ne pouvais me passer. Parce que je ressentais de plus en plus le besoin de comprendre notre relation.

Tu dois sûrement te moquer de tout cela.

Mais si je te raconte tout cela, c'est pour que tu comprennes bien la démarche de cette lettre. Pour que tu puisses t'imaginer (avec un millions de fois moins d'intensité) dans quel état de dépendance j'étais et de l'obsession que tu me faisais ressentir. Et que tu puisses comprendre, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, ce que tu avais fais de moi avec ton attitude si détachée. Et là, je sais que tu as envie de rire de ma stupidité, du moins je le pense, parce que je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire et que je ne sais pas comment provoquer ce son. C'est dommage, j'ai passé tant de temps avec toi, mais tu n'as jamais rit. Enfin, je devrai me réjouir que tu ne ries pas de moi.

Parce que tu devrais.

Tu ne peux pas savoir comment mes mains tremblent en écrivant cette lettre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mes lèvres sont sèches, et j'ai beau les humecter, elles me semblent plus sèches encore. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ma gorge est sèche aussi. Et j'ai beau boire, cette impression ne disparaît pas. Tu ne peux pas voir ma plume s'arrêter, le temps que je trouve un mot. Parce que les mots me manquent horriblement, et le dictionnaire à mes côtés ne m'aide pas. Tu ne peux pas m'observer me creuser la tête pour m'exprimer avec les bons mots, pour ne pas que tu crois qu'il y ait de quelconque sous-entendus. Tu ne peux pas voir mes yeux fatigués, ni m'entendre bailler. Parce qu'il fait nuit en ce moment. Parce que je me suis réveillé et que j'ai ressenti le besoin de t'écrire cette lettre. Mais peut-être que tu ne la liras pas. Parce que je ne te la donnerai pas. Tout simplement. Mais ça serait dommage je l'avoue. Avoir écrit tout ça pour rien. Avant de me lancer dans cette écriture, j'ai préparé ton bentô. Parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que je devais t'écrire. Mais j'ai eut beau réfléchir, tu peux sûrement t'en apercevoir, je ne savais pas ce que je devais t'écrire. Alors je t'écris n'importe quoi. Jusqu'à que je n'ai plus rien à dire. Tu sais, je suis réellement nerveux, sans en savoir la raison.

J'ai fait brûler ton bentô.

C'est la première fois que ça m'arrivait. J'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées, dans ce que je devrai te dire, que j'en ai complètement oublié ce que je faisais. Ainsi ton bentô a brûlé. Mais j'en ai préparé un autre. Et peut-être, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais si nerveux que je l'ai raté aussi. Alors, j'ai cessé de préparer ton repas et je me suis attelé à cette lettre. Parce que je sais que tant que je ne l'aurai pas fini, je raterai l'autre encore. Et que ce cercle vicieux ne s'arrêtera pas. J'ai l'impression de me dévoiler entièrement en t'écrivant ainsi. J'écris des choses que je ne réussirai sans doute jamais à dire. Et tu peux toujours courir pour que je les exprime à voix haute devant toi.

Même si je sais que tu n'essayeras jamais de faire ça.

C'est étrange. Je n'avais pas prévu de te dire ce genre de choses, mais mon stylo glisse tout seul sur le papier. Et je n'ai pas la force de relire les bêtises que j'ai écrites dans ce moment de fatigue. J'aurai du me rendormir au lieu de me lever, mais j'ai perdu le sens de la logique depuis bien longtemps. Mais je n'ai toujours pas évoqué ce qui m'a mené jusqu'à mon bureau pour t'écrire.

Cette nuit j'ai rêvé de toi.

Je ne sais plus à propos de quoi. Je ne sais plus pourquoi tu étais présent. Je ne me souviens pas de ce rêve. Je ne me souviens de rien. La seule chose qui m'ait marquée c'est que tu étais là. Et tu vois, ça je ne peux pas le supporter. Je peux encore accepter dignement le fait que je passe un temps excessif avec toi. Je peux avouer que tu es l'objet de la plupart de mes pensées. Mais je refuse de rêver de toi. Je n'ai jamais rêvé de toi auparavant (ce fait incroyable m'a toujours réjouit par le fait que je pouvais ainsi rêver de Kunogi sans que tu ne viennes nous gêner.) Mais là, c'est trop. Je sais que je ne peux pas t'ordonner de ne pas hanter mes rêves, je sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute, et même si ça l'était, ça te ferrait trop plaisir d'ignorer cet ordre, cependant, il faut mettre fin à mon obsession. Ce n'est pas spécialement que ce rêve fut un horrible cauchemar (du moins mon vague souvenir ne me permet pas de dire ça) mais je refuse que tu viennes te promener librement dans mes rêves. Parce que quitte à ce que tu hantes mon conscient, laisses mon subconscient tranquille ! Ainsi, je dois mettre fin à ce qui n'a que trop duré.

Et par ce fait, je pourrais revenir à un comportement normal vis à vis de toi.

Donc je te demande de répondre, Doméki.

Parce que si tu ne me dis jamais rien, tu me réponds toujours.

Dis-moi : Que sommes-nous l'un pour l'autre ?

Parce que je sais que tu as la réponse. Si tu ne l'as pas, alors j'ai l'intime conviction que personne ne l'a. Tu dois le savoir. Parce que tu sais très bien prévoir mes réactions. Tu sais très bien quand et où je me mets dans un pétrin immense. Tu sais beaucoup plus de choses sur moi que je ne dois en savoir moi-même. Et par ce fait, si je n'arrive pas à répondre à cette question par rapport à nous, toi seul as la réponse. Tu ne sais pas combien ça me coûte de dire cela, mais tu es celui qui sait le plus de choses à propos de nous.

Mais peut-être qu'il n'y a tout simplement aucune réponse satisfaisante.

Et tu dois trouver cette lettre étrange. Tu vas sûrement la relire avec le plus grand soin pour trouver ce qui cloche chez moi. Tu va lire « entre les lignes » comme on dit. Mais je t'assure que ce qui est là est la stricte vérité. J'ai été le plus sincère qu'il m'était donné d'être. Parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on préfère toujours garder pour soi. Il n'y a rien entre ces lignes que tu dois découvrir. Et si jamais, tu venais à découvrir quoi que ce soit, je te demande de l'ignorer et de surtout pas m'en faire part. Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, je ne relirai jamais cette lettre. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de découvrir quelque chose de déplaisant alors que je tombe de sommeil. Parce que j'ai bien d'autres problèmes à régler. Et parce qu'il y a entre les lignes doit rester entre les lignes.

Et les choses doivent rester là où elles sont.

Parce que rester immobiles est aussi un mouvement.

J'arrive à la fin de cette lettre. Il va bientôt faire jour, je dois préparer ton bentô. Je crois que je ne le raterai pas cette fois. Mais je n'aurai pas l'occasion de retomber dans les bras de Morphée durant cette journée. Ce n'est pas si important. Je sais qu'écrire cette lettre m'a été profitable. Aussi bien maintenant que pour l'avenir. Quand tu me répondras, tout redeviendra comme avant. Je cesserai de penser à toi en toutes occasions. Je cesserai de vouloir rester à tes côtés. Et plus jamais je ne rêverai de toi. Peut-être qu'on finira par devenir amis, mais j'en doute.

Nous en sommes pas faits pour être amis.

Du moins, je le pense, trop de choses nous séparent et peu nous rassemblent. Et je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à te comprendre. Parce que tu es bien trop compliqué à mes yeux Doméki. Tu n'exprimes aucun désir et aucune attente. Tu te contentes de ce que tu as. Et pour moi, qui n'a jamais cessé de me battre pour avoir le meilleur, tu me sembles incompréhensible. Mais peut-être que tu n'as pas envie que je te comprenne.

Tu devrais cesser d'être aussi mystérieux avec les gens proches de toi.

Ça pourrait toujours être profitable de s'appuyer un peu sur quelqu'un. Et même si je ne suis pas très fort (crèves toujours pour que je te l'avoue de vive voix) je sais que je serai assez fort pour te soutenir en cas de besoin. Ainsi si tu éprouves un jour le besoin de te confier, penses à moi.

Comme je ne cesse de penser à toi.

Avec sincérité,

K. Watanuki

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Doméki essaya de réprimer le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres. Il était sûr que quelque part, pas loin, (il misait sur le troisième arbre, en partant de la droite, d'où dépassait une écharpe qui n'avait rien de végétal) Watanuki l'épiait attendant sa réaction. Et sourire était une très mauvaise idée à ce moment, le médium le prendrait assurément mal. Pourtant, il se réjouissait que le médium éprouve le besoin de se cacher. Ça montrait qu'il commençait peu à peu à comprendre ses propres sentiments, l'anxiété était un symptôme des plus réjouissant. Et il savait que la déclaration de haine qu'il tenait dans ses mains équivalait à une déclaration d'amour de la part du cuisinier.

Il rangea la lettre dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme, au niveau de son cœur.

Et commença à savourer le délicieux repas fait par son correspondant.

Et savoir que Watanuki ne cessait de penser à lui et qu'ils allaient passer de plus en plus de temps, jour après jour, ensembles donnaient un goût exquis à ce repas. Ne parlons pas du fait qu'il arrive à chambouler le médium avec une simple apparition dans ses songes.

Alors, il avait bien le temps de lui répondre plus tard.

Prions que Watanuki finisse par comprendre ses sentiments avant ça.

Ou qu'il lui envoie encore d'autres lettres de ce genre.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (saute partout) :

- Yeah ! C'est fini ! Ouf… Pas que ça fut difficile à écrire. J'avais même l'impression que les phrases s'enchaînaient seules… Comme si Watanuki avait pris ma place devant le clavier.

Watanuki (tord le bras de 'l'auteur) :

- Dis encore un truc dans ce genre là, et tu ne pourras plus écrire…

L'auteur (hurlant) :

- Kya ! lâches moi ! j'ai encore pleins de fics à finir.

Doméki (regardant les deux hurluberlus) :

- Laisses faire, t'auras une excuse pour être encore en retard dans tes publications.

L'auteur (s'adressant à Watanuki) :

- Ben forces plus alors, pasque là, tu vas même pas me fouler le poignet.

Watanuki (lâchant le bras de l'auteur) :

- Crèves pour que je t'obéisses. Je vais plutôt te casser les jambes, comme ça tu arrêteras de traîner à rien faire.

L'auteur (s'approchant doucement de la sortie) :

- Hein ? On m'appelle ! Tchao !

Doméki (soupirant) :

- Tu oublies encore de dire que tu prévois peut-être de faire une suite, encore. Ou une sorte de séries de lettres qui marquera l'évolution de « notre couple ».

L'auteur (serrant Doméki dans ses bras) :

- Qu'est-ce que ej ferai sans toi ?

Watanuki (grognant dans son coin) :

- Tu ne ferais pas de yaoi…

L'auteur (se figeant) :

- Argh… Bon si vous avez aimé ou détesté, si cela vous laisse perplexe ou encore que vous voyez la chose autrement ou autre chose, review ! (en fait en passant, quelqu'un pourrait jeter un œil sur mon image perso dans mon profil et me dire ce qu'il en pense franchement ? )


End file.
